Rules, Passion and Sacrifice
by GHES
Summary: Sakura tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa mencintai pria dingin dan workaholic itu... Kakashi. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan semua yang berhubungan dengan pria itu, tapi satu hal yang dia tak bisa pungkiri, ia membawa satu kenangan yang tak bisa ia singkirkan... Sedangkan Kakashi hilang entah kemana...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Mungkinkah itu ...?

 _ketika mimpi itu datang... rasanya aliran itu tampak nyata..._

 _ketika aku merasa itu tampak nyata... semuanya menghilang..._

 _tak ada harapan lagi mendekat... mungkin ini sudah usai pendamku mendalam_

 _tubuh kekar itu tak dapat ku gapai, tangan besar dan hangat itu, apalagi hatimu yang dingin itu_

 _rasa? mungkin tidak akan terhapus dan tak 'kan terlupakan_

 _angin semilir itu membuat yang paling terdalam itu menangis..._

 _dan air mata tak 'kan berhenti menatap dunia ketika dunia mengingatkan mu..._

 _aku mencintaimu..._

 _tapi kau hanya pergi dan menghilang_

 _PROLOG_

Tampak segerombolan orang sedang bersenang-senang di bawah sinar bulan yang terang. Tertawa, saling melontarkan ejekan dan tinjuan candaan, melempar-lempar minuman kaleng yang telah kandas isinya mengenai dinding papan yang menjadi acuan tembak-menembak mereka. Sedangkan salah seorang dari mereka sedang berdiri menjauhi para pembuat onar itu dan mengotak-atik handphonenya, merindukan seseorang yang ingin dihubunginya tapi tak bisa...

Kakashi Hatake seorang pengawal terkemuka dan terintuisi tajam itu tampak bingung dan sedih. Ia merindukan wanita itu, sangat merindukannya, tapi mengapa begitu susah untuk menekan satu 'tombol hijau' (tombol memanggil) itu dan menunggu lawan bicaranya mengangkatnya... susah sekali lirih hatinya...

"Hei Kepala, ada masalah?" tanya salah satu anak buahnya

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya dingin

"Oh... mmm... tapi sepertinya Ketua punya masalah?" tanyanya kembali

Kakashi hanya diam dan kembali menatap layar handphonenya dan meresapi gambar gadis yang ada di layar kecil itu, lalu menutupnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Membagi rasa sedihnya dengan semilir angin malam yang menusuk, seolah berbicara dari hatinya terdalam.

 _Kakashi'sFlashback_

Hari itu ketika aku mengantarkan Tuan Uchiha Fugaku ke kediaman Tuan dan Nyonya Besar Jiraya dan Tsudane untuk mengadakan rapat tertutup mereka, dengan sigap aku mengawasi tempat dan ruangan mereka rapat bersama anak buahku yang lainnya. Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis ingin masuk sambil mendorong meja hidangan makanan yang ditutup kain putih. Dia mengatakan bahwa ia mengantarkan hidangan yang dipesan oleh Nyonya Tsunade. Tindakan dan gerak-geriknya cukup mencurugakan bagiku dan aku memeriksa meja hidangannya sambil menodongkan pistol ke depan kepalanya, aku tak percaya, tatapannya begitu janggal, aneh... entahlah tapi perasaanku mengatakan lain.

"Periksa apa yang dibawanya!" ucapku dengan sigap memerintahkan anak buah yang berjaga.

"Saya tidak melakukan apa-apa, Tuan. Cuma melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan pada saya." ucap wanita itu agak ketakutan.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, hasilnya tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Hanya seorang anak kecil yaitu anak dari Tuan dan Nyonya besar saja yang ngumpet dibawah meja ingin bertemu orangtuanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan anak 'Setan' itu...

"Tidak Tuan Muda, anda harus menunggu disini. Tuan dan Nyonya sedang dalam pertemuan." Ucapku sesopan mungkin.

"Huh, Kakashi tak asik ah, aku cuma mau memberikan sesuatu." rengek Tuan Muda kecil itu

Sedangkan wanita itu telah masuk ke dalam untuk membawakan makanan dan minuman, setelahnya dia keluar dan Tuan Muda lansung menempel di kakinya. Siapa wanita ini, wajahnya baru dikediaman ini.

"Kakak, ayo main lagi... tapi kali ini aku yang menang ya" ucap Tuan Muda itu riang.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita membuat—mmm... apa ya-terserah Tuan saja." ucap wanita itu

Aku cuma memandangi mereka yang meninggalkan ku tanpa ucapan perpisahan terlebih dahulu, tapi yang membuatku penasaran adalah bagaiman dia bisa sedekat itu dengan Tuan Muda 'Setan' itu... Kejahilannya walaupun terbilang masih kecil usianya sangat menjengkelkan... aku tak peduli seberapa pintar dia sekarang tapi kejahilan dan rencana-rencananya sudah banyak memakan korban...

Tetapi wanita ini bisa menghandelnya dengan cara yang belum pernah ku lihat sama sekali... bahkan orangtuanya pun membiarkan saja...

Mungkin dia pengasuh baru ke sekian kalinya... mengingat Tuan Muda 'Setan' ini selalu membuat pengasuhnya memundurkan diri paling cepat satu hari.

Ah... aku harus fokus kembali ke tujuan utamaku hari ini.

Selamat Siang Reader, ini first Fanfiction saya... mohon bimbingannya untuk memberikan masukan dan saran...

\\('*')/

pLease Review ya


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rasa penasaran

 _Kakashi'sFlashback-lanjutan..._

Anak 'setan' ini... ingin aku membunuhnya kalau bukan anak dari Tuan Nyonya Besar rumah ini, lagi-lagi dia melakukan kejahilannya terhadapku... sehingga aku basah dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki karena tertimpa air cucian saat membuka pintu keluar dari samping rumah. Aku sangat kesal bila mendengar ujaran bahagianya bila rencananya berhasil... "Si Keparat Putih makan umpannya..." sambil menari-nari kegirangan...

Hufff... tabah... dia Tuan Muda 'mu Kakashi... lirih hatiku... kalau tidak pasti aku sudah memotong-motongnya sampai aku puas... ahahahaha... hentikan... aku mulai berpandangan psikopat. Dengan segera aku pulang ke rumah dan mengganti bajuku. Sudah cukup lelah aku hari ini, aku ingin istirahat dan melanjutkan bacaan Icha- Icha Paradise yg terbaru... tak sabar membuka tiap lembar halamannya dan menantikan aksi selanjutnya... (he..he..he..)

Keseharianku berlanjut dengan menemani Tuan Nyonya Besar dalam pengawalan usaha dan bisnis mereka. Usaha Sake dan Anggur dari Nyonya Tsunade mendapatkan peningkatan keuntungan yang cukup signifikan selama satu tahun terakhir sejak orang kepercayaannya, Shizune, meramu komposisi sake yang baru. Dan juga bisnis dari Tuan Jiraiya sebagai perusahaan export-import yang cukup sukses, tetapi kehidupan rumah tangga mereka tak sesukses bisnis mereka, jarang bertemu dan saling menghabiskan waktu luang bersama dan akibatnya Tuan Muda Yahiko alias anak 'setan' itu (bila mendengar namanya saja sudah muncul persegi kemarahan di kepalaku) menjadi sangat nakal dan merasa tak diperhatikan...

Setelah selesai dengan urusan mereka aku kembali ke kediaman Tuan Nyonya Besar dan bingung mendapatkan berita bahwa seharian ini Tuan Muda 'Setan' itu seharian menghabiskan waktu di kamarnya sepulang sekolah. Mungkin dia sedang membuat rencana-rencana kejahilannya yang baru. Saat aku melewati kamarnya, aku tak mendengar sedikitpun suara, aku berdiri lama di pintu kamarnya. Dan penantianku tak membuahkan hasil. Aku membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan-lahan, takut jebakan sebelumnya masih ada lagi... ternyata tidak ada. Aku mendapati objek penasaran ku itu sedang serius membaca buku lama besar dan tebal. Seperti buku ensiklopedia lengkap atau buku sejarah...

"Tuan Muda, apakah anda sudah makan siang?" ucap Kakashi sopan.  
"Oh... Kakashi. Ya, sudah. Ada apa?" tanya Tuan Muda Yahiko tanpa menoleh sedikit pun dari bacaannya.  
"Tidak, Tuan Muda." Hening sebentar, lalu aku berinisiatif menanyakan kegiatannya, "Sepertinya menarik sekali bacaan anda, Tuan, apakah ada sesuatu yang membuat anda tertarik belakangan ini?"  
"Ya, ada." Ia menutup bukunya setelah memberi pembatas lalu menoleh ke arah ku, "Kemarin aku berkunjung ke museum bersama Kakak, dia menunjukkan sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran dan aku ingin menggali informasi lebih dalam lagi tentang itu."  
"Museum? Wah... apakah anda tidak bosan?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat salah satu alisku. Sebelumnya saat Tuan Muda Yahiko ini mengunjungi museum sebelumnya ia merasa bosan dan ingin cepat-cepat pulang.  
"Ternyata banyak informasi menarik di dalamnya yang membuatku semakin penasaran... apalagi setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kakak, rasanya itu tidak terlihat bosan sama sekali."

Kakak? Apakah 'kakak' yang kemarin itu? Aku cukup penasan apa yang dilakukan gadis ini pada anak sekecil ini... mmm...  
"Kau mau tetap disitu, Kakashi? Aku pergi dulu ya" ucap Tuan Muda 'Setan' yang sudah di pintu tanpa disadarinya. menggerutu pelan, mungkin aku perlu bertemu 'kakak' ini dan memintanya mengajarkan sopan santun terhadap anak 'setan' itu.

* * *

Setelah beberapa kali bertemu dengan 'Kakak' yang diceritakan Tuan Muda Yahiko, aku semakin penasaran dengan gadis yang satu ini, misterius dan tampak pendiam, ternyata dia adalah salah satu saudara jauh dari Ketua Koki di rumah ini, Asuma Saturobi, yang terkenal ramah dan humoris. Ku tebak usianya sekitar duapuluh tahun keatas dan dilihat dari kesehariannya orangnya bisa dianggap sebagai gadis pada umumnya. Sebutan baru 'penakluk Setan' diberikan oleh para pengawal disini atas perubahan sikap Tuan Muda Yahiko ke arah yang lebih baik.

Sebenarnya Tuan Muda Yahiko-lah yang selalu mengganggunya bila ia sedang bekerja membantu Pamannya, Asuma, kadang ia kesal terhadap Tuan Muda yang selalu banyak tanya dan juga menjahilinya.

"Hei, kepala orange, berhenti bertanya lagi atau kau ku gantung terbalik." Ucapnya dengan penekanan serius.  
"Mmm... ide yang menarik kak." Ucapnya riang. Aku bisa melihat gadis itu mendapatkan tanda persegi kemarahan di jidatnya.  
"Kalau kau mengganggu ku lagi disaat aku sedang bekerja maka konsekuensinya aku tak memberi tahu penerapan strategi perang Georgy Zhukov Sang Pemimpin Tentara Merah, make a deal, Orange's head." ucapnya.

Seketika Tuan Muda Yahiko diam sebentar lalu membuka suara, "Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku tak bisa membantumu? Atau menghiburmu dengan penemuan baru yang ku buat?"  
"Duduklah dan selesaikan tugas rumahmu, kalau kau menyelesaikannya akan ku ceritakan."  
"Bagaimana kalau ditemani sepiring pie coklat buatan Kakak? Itu akan menyenangkan." ucap Tuan Muda sambil mengikuti gadis itu bekerja.  
"Pergilah, Orange's." gerutu gadis itu.

Semua pembantudi kediaman ini mulai mengerti bagaimana cara gadis itu mengubah sikap dan kejahilan dari 'Anak Setan' itu. Dan semakin lama aku di buat tertarik olehnya dengan kemisteriusannya. Bagaimana kehidupan sehari-harinya, pekerjaannya, biodatanya, keluarganya, dan hubungannya dengan lingkungannya.  
Oh ya, aku lupa memberitahu namanya... Namanya sangat cantik dan sangat feminim, tetapi tidak cocok dengan kemisteriusannya. Sakura... umurnya lebih muda delapan tahun dariku, sekarang dia sedang bekerja sebagai editor di salah satu penerbit majalah, tetapi aku cuma mendengar rumornya... keluarganya misterius, hubungannya dengan lingkungannya misterius, identitas lengkap misterius...  
Misterius... semakin membuatku penasaran... tapi aku harus bisa tidak mencolok perhatiannya, harus tetap berada di belakang layar mengawasinya, karena sikap keprofesionalan dipertauhkan disini... aku harus fokus kembali ke Sakura hanyalah objek menarik sementara.

 _Kakashi'sFlashback-end_

* * *

Malam semakin larut, angin berhembus kencang, suasana juga semakin sunyi dan mencekam. Sakura duduk di jendela kamarnya dengan pakaian tipis. Ia tak bisa tidur... hatinya sakit... pertahanan dirinya sedang hancur saat ini. Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya diantara kakinya dan menitikkan air mata. Hatinya hancur berantakan karena pria berhati dingin dan egois itu...

 _...mungkin ini kesalahan terbesarku karena tidak profesional atas pekerjaanku, maaf perasaanku cuma sesaat bersamamu... Kita harus mengakhirinya sekarang sebelum terlalu jauh..._

Perasaannya terhadap pria itu tidak ditanggapi dengan baik, malah menghancurkannya dengan kejam dan tak berbelas kasih... menginginkannya, mendominasinya lalu dicampakkan seperti barang yang tak berguna lagi, yang tak ada artinya.  
Apakah wanita itu lebih berarti baginya sekarang ini lirih hatinya. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang tak bisa dilupakannya dari pria dingin dan egois itu. Bahkan membuang jauh ingatannya juga tak akan melupakannya.

 _...aku cuma menikmati permainan kecil ini, sama sekali idak ada perasaan seperti itu untukmu..._

Baiklah, lirih wanita itu. Seakan ucpan itu sebagai tanda bahwa sampai disini penderitaannya... sampai batas inilah Sakura membiarkan pria itu menyakiti perasaannya, tak lebih...  
Ia menegakkan kepalanya, menghapus air matanya, menatap langit gelap dan sunyi dan menekadkan sesuatu di dalam hatinya... tatapan matanya penuh keambisiusan dan ketajaman.

"Jika keprofesionalan yang kau prioritaskan, maka aku akan mengambilnya, Kakashi" lirihnya pelan namun melekat didalam pikirannya.

Hallo good readers, bagaimana ceritanya? Membosankan ya? T.T  
Ini fanfic saya yg pertama, mohon bimbingan dan sarannya ya good readers melalui review.  
Jangan bosan untuk menegur saya bila ceritanya kurang sentrik dan membosankan, atau bisa juga menambahkan saran untuk cerita selanjutnya...  
Thanks for reading :) :3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Memulai dari awal cerita...

 _Hallo good readers, apakabar? Trimakasih masih mau mengikuti kelanjutan cerita fanfic ini... Maaf update-nya terlalu lama (lama amat) dan trimakasih atas saran dan reviewnya sangat berguna dan membantu, terus bimbing saya dalam fanfic ini, dalam sequel ini saya mengambil tokoh Sakura dan Kakashi dari karangan M. Kishimoto (pinjem bentar ya Sir)..._

 _Dan Happy New Years 2016..._

Aku tak mengerti bagaimana aku bisa diberhenti tugaskan disaat semua kasus sedang padatnya. Cukup banyak terselesaikan, habiskan cutimu yang belum terpakai sekalipun, bersenang-senanglah, dan kau terlalu pintar biarkan lelaki disini yang mengambil ahli, itu kata-kata mereka... aku benci pada saat perbedaan _gendre_ diterapkan disini... ingin aku mematahkan leher atasan yang tak tahu diri, angkuh, dan sombong ini. Apa yang harus ku lakukan selama setengah tahun ini tanpa berbuat apapun walaupun gajiku tetap berjalan setengahnya? Saat seperti inilah aku bertemu Paman Asuma yang sedang berkunjung ke rumah orangtuaku, tempat aku menetap selama ini, aku diperkenalkan dengannya, orangnya ramah dan humoris, tapi perokok... Aku tak melihat ada cincin pengikat pernikahan di jarinya.

Orangtuaku dan kakak laki-laki serta adik perempuanku menanyakan bagaimana kehidupannya sebagai koki dan bagaimana perjalanan asmaranya... dasar ibu-ibu penggosip pikirku.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Apakah belum ada wanita yang menarik perhatianmu?" tanya ibu dengan semangatnya.

"Apakah masih belum ada, Paman? Kudengar kemarin kau berkencan dengan Kurenai Sensei?" tanya Sasori lebih mendalam lagi.

"Benarkah itu paman?" tambah Matsuri

"Ah... kalian terlalu berlebihan... pekerjaanku baik-baik saja, Bi. Dan kisah asmaraku biasa saja." ucap paman Asuma agak kewalahan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yg dilontarkan semakin banyak

"Astaga, kalian ini biarkan dulu Asuma menikmati coffeenya dengan tenang." ujar ayahnya

Tapi kemudian sambil mendekat ke telinga Asuma, ayah berbisik penasaran, "Benarkah itu, Asuma?"

"Aduh Paman ini, seperti tak melewati masa muda saja." bisik Asuma kembali.

"Kalian... jangan bisik-bisik donk." ujar ibu agak kesal.

"Ah.. Paman pelit." jawab Matsuri kecewa. Sasori lansung menjewer telinga Matsuri, "Hei, anak kecil sepertimu harusnya mengerjakan tugas sana, bukan ikut dalam forum diskusi orang dewasa."

"Sebentar lagi aku akan memasuki usia dewasa kok, apa masalah mu?" balas Matsuri tak mau mengalah. Dimulailah pertengkaran yang tak ada habisnya... huffff...

Paman Asuma menoleh padaku yang sedang mengeringkan piring di dapur. Menanyakan bagaimana kabarku dan aku menjawabnya baik. Selanjutnya ia menanyakan bagaimana pekerjaanku, aku katakan bahwa aku cuti sementara.

Aku melirik padanya dan ia kulihat mengangkat salah satu alisnya tanda keheranan. Ia memberikan tatapan ada yang tak beres. Tetapi kemudian melanjutkan obrolan dengan ayah dan ibu serta kakak-adik yang ingin tahu. Setelah beberapa waktu menghabiskan obrolan dengan orangtuaku ia datang menghampiriku yang duduk di jendela atas, ia menyerahkan coffee padaku bertanda 'kita harus bicara sekarang'.

"Bagaimana kau bisa cuti? Kau yang memintanya?" tanyanya lansung tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku diberhenti tugaskan sementara. Perbedaan pendapat dan _gendre_."

"Si Uchiha brengsek itu masih tetap tak ada perubahan." ucapnya

"Tidak semua yang bermarga Uchiha seperti itu, Paman. Hanya Obito yang seperti itu." Atasan ku yang menjengkelkan itu, aku lansung kesal mengingat kata-katanya kemarin.

"Kau belum tahu saja bagaimana sikap Ketua Uchiha, kau tak sering bertemu dengannya. Perfectionist, kejam, sangat workaholic dan tak mau ditentang. Si tua bangka itu tak ada tandingannya." penuturannya mengingat masa karirnya dibidang yang sama denganku sebelum mengakhirinya.

"Begitu... Ketua Madara memang terdengar seperti 'hantunya kasus' di kantor."

"Berapa lama cutimu?" tanyanya kembali, aku menjawab, "Enam bulan."

"Sudah menemukan pekerjaan pembunuh waktumu?"

"Belum." Aku menjawab datar.

"Mau bekerja denganku walaupun gajinya tak seberapa dengan gajimu. Tapi ini menyenangkan." Tawarnya sambil memutar-mutar cangkir cofffee nya. "Akan kuceritakan mengenai anak majikanku yang super nakal. Aku ingin sekali memberinya pelajaran karna merusak salah satu karyaku."

"Hahahaha... apakah dia merusak salah satu kue buatanmu? Untuk Kurenai Sensei?"

"Ya, dan lagi kejahilannya sangat menjengkelkan. Tentu saja buat kekasih tersayangku."

"Mmm... menarik. Aku harus bekerja sebagai apa? Pengasuh anak?"

"Tidak. Nyonya sedang mencari karyawan baru di dapur. Sebagai asistenku. Kalau kau mau kau bisa membalaskan dendamku dengan anak itu. Kau tau dia disebut sebagi 'Tuan Muda Setan' oleh para pengawal pribadinya, pekerjaannya hanya menyiapakan segala sesuatu tentang kesenangan semata dan ..." jelasnya panjang lebar mengenai pekerjaan dan lingkungan di tempat kerjanya.

Mungkin aku bisa menerima pekerjaan ini daripada harus menjadi editor buku murahan disalah satu penerbit yang menjadi pekerjaan palsuku. Tanpa harus menghadapi bos Itachi Uchiha yang playboy dan workaholic itu... Kenapa dimana aku bekerja ada Uchiha? Begitu besar dan terkenalkah marga keluarga itu? Kenapa semua Uchiha sangat workaholic kecuali atasanku yang ingin kupatahkan lehernya, Obito? Kenapa aku jadi sentimentil begini? Huffff...

Esoknya paman Asuma membawaku kepada Nyonya Besar rumah ini ke dalam ruangan kerjanya, _first impression_ ku dia sangatlah anggun, bermartabat, optimism, dan-sangat-tak-ingin-dijatuhkan- terlihat dari fashionnya. Aku kira dia sombong, angkuh dan tak mau meladeni warga kelas bawah seperti aku, malah...

"Asuma, inikah gadis yg akan mengasuh anakku itu?" tanyanya dengan riang dan bersahabat

"Bukan Nyonya, aku merekomendasikannya sebagai asisten baruku, dia keponakanku yg masih magang."

"Oh, kukira dia akan mengasuh Yahiko," mendesah kecewa,"Sepertinya tidak ada yg sanggup bertahan dengan kejahilannya, Asuma, aku sudah kewalahan mencari pengasuh yg betah terhadapnya." jari-jari manisnya mengetuk-ngetuk meja seraya mendesah kecewa.

"Tenang Nyonya, walaupun dia asistenku, kami akan tetap menjaga Tuan Muda Yahiko dengan baik."

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku percaya padamu, bawa dia ke dapur dan berikan aku kejutan di hidangan selanjutnya." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Trimakasih Nyonya, perkenalkan nama saya Sakura Haruno." Ucapku seraya memberikan penghormatan.

"Selamat datang Haruno,"seraya berjabat tangan "dan kumohon, kalau bisa, tolong awasi anakku ya." Bisiknya.

"Tentu Nyonya, saya akan melakukan yg terbaik."

Rumahnya sangatlah besar, pikirku pertama kali sampai dikediaman tempat dimana aku akan bekerja. Arsitekturnya sangatlah berkelas tapi suasananya tampak sepi. Aku sedang mengangkat karung-karung tepung kedalam gudang bersama Paman Asuma dan beberapa orang lainnya. Bahan makanan yang lain juga seperti daging, telur, sayut-mayur, buah-buahan, bumbu masak dan beberapa rempah-rempah langka seperti ginseng gunung yang harganya amatlah mahal. Setelah selesai aku membantu menata bahan-bahan di dapur dan berkebun di halaman belakang. Pelayan-pelayan disini tampak ramah padaku, tak segan juga mereka memperingatkan soal Tuan Muda rumah ini yg kelewat jail, bahkan menceritakan bagaimana jebakan-jebakan dan lokasi kejailan Sang Tuan Muda yang memakan korban banyak, aku tersenyum dan kadang tertawa kecil.

Setelah pekerjaanku selesai aku berkeliling rumah ini ditemani seorang gadis muda pelayan rumah ini, cucu dari Nenek Chiyo pelayan tertua rumah ini, Hana Inuzuka, ia menjelaskan bagian-bagian rumah ini dengan detail dan teratur, tapi yang paling mengherankan adalah tak ada yg berabi dekat-dekat dengan kamar Tuan Muda mereka, atau sekedar untuk membersihkan juga tak berani.

"Aku harus bertemu 'Anak Setan' ini, lihat bibi itu kasihan karna takut masuk." aku melangkahkan kakiku meraih kenop pintunya.

 _Oh ia, hati-hati jebakan..._

"Tuan Muda, apakah anda di dalam? Bolehkah saya masuk?" sautku dari luar.

"Masuklah, siapa yang melarangmu masuk, bodoh!" aku merasa kesal, anak ini... huhh...

Aku mendengar kikikan kecil dari dalam, hmm..., akan kulayani kau 'Anak Setan'. Aku membuka kenop pintunya dan membukanya lansung segera mendorong kenopnya dan menjauh dari pintu, byuuurrrr... suara air jatuh kelantai dengan suksesnya, bersamaan kipas angin yang meniupkan kapas kearah pintu. Belum lagi suara kelereng yang di tumpahkan ke lantai... ugh, kalau masuk kesana terlebih dahulu akan tau bagaimana korbannya.

Setelah aku merasa aman atas sudahnya percobaan kejahilan itu, aku melangkahkan kaki kedalam kamar dan mendapati seorang anak berkepala orange duduk di ranjang sambil cemberut. Menatapku seolah-olah ingin memakan ku, diikuti langkah Hana di belakangku.

"Lumayan juga anak kecil." ucapku padanya

Dia menatapku dengan senyum liciknya sambil berguman,"Jangan senang dulu, bodoh."

Pasti jebakan selanjutnya, aku mendengar dan merasakan akan ada jatuh diatas kepalaku dan menggeser badanku dua langkah ke kiri, _klonntaang... ,_ bunyi baskom aluminium mendera dilantai dengan suksesnya tanpa menyentuhku, aku memperhatikan seluruh kamarnya dan mencoba menganalisis jebakan selanjutnya. Banyak juga, pikirku.

"Aku yakin masih banyak jebakan hebatmu, anak kecil, mau aku menunjukkannya?" remehku

Dia cemberut tingkat tinggi sekarang, menatapku dengan kedua bola matanya seakan-akan mau keluar.

"Nah, kita liat jebakan selanjutnya, penjepit kertas dibawah kursi itu, paku dibawah bantal soffa, jebakan lain dipintu kamar mandimu, permainan beruntun jatuh bila aku menyentuh tombol mainan itu mengakibatkan kaleng cat diatas target berdiri itu tumpah ke korban, dan jangan bilang kau mempunyai _watergun_ dibawah tempat tidurmu dengan _red acid liquid_ yang sangat banyak. Serta..." aku membuka jendelanya dan dengan cepat menghindar dari jendela,"balon-balon air."

"Siapa kau sok tau akan kamarku? Apakah kau suruhan ibuku?" geramnya.

"Bukan, tapi kurasa aku adalah mimpi burukmu anak kecil. Nah sekarang mari kita luruskan situasi dan kondisi kamarmu."

"Aku bukan orang yang suka diperintah, ini kamarku, aku Tuan Muda disini, kuperingatkan kau keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga."

Aku menaikkan salah satu alisku sambil menatapnya. Oh anak ini sangat angkuh dan bermartabat tinggi, baiklah kuberi kau pelajaran tak peduli kau anak majikanku.

"Baiklah, Hana tolong perintahkan semua pelayan rumah ini agar segera membersihkan kamar ini dengan cepat, tanpa mempedulikan kehadiran anak ini, dan hati-hati jebakannya."

"Siapa kau ini, huh? Kau bukan yang memerintah disini!"

Aku mengedipkan mata pada Hana, dan ia lansung keluar segera munking membawa pelayan lainya untuk bersih-bersih.

"Kau kalah telak, sekarang mari ikut aku ke suatu tempat untuk membunuh kebosanan anda, Tu-an Mu-da." Kataku dengan penekanan vokal.

"Tidak mau, aku akan lapor ibuku, weeekkk..." katanya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan segera berlari keluar kamar. Dengan cepat aku menjegal kakinya dan dia jatuh ke lantai dengan sukses. Kita liat secengeng mana anak ini. Aku menatapnya dengan –mau-kemana-kau-Tuan-muda- sambil tersenyum padanya.

Segera aku mengangkat badannya yang kecil itu dalam gendonganku dan membawanya ke meja makan. Sudah tersedia makan siangnya yang tertunda.

"Nah, silakan makan dengan nikmat, Tuan Muda." Kataku

"Siapa yang mau makan ini, kau pasti berniat meracuniku 'kan? Aku tak termakan bujuk rayumu, jelek." Ia membanting makanannya ke lantai dan berniat meninggalkan meja makan.

"Tunggu dulu anak kecil, siapa yang memperbolehkanmu meninggalkan meja makan? Karna makan siangmu telah selesai dan kau tidak menghargai usaha orang disekitarmu, kau mendapat hukuman."

"Hukuman? Siapa yg berani menghukumku kalau masih mau bekerja disini?"

"Tentu saja aku anak kecil."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Tuan Muda tersebut duduk dikursi dengan pinggang diikat oleh tali tambang dan menghadap ke meja yang penuh dengan buku tugas dan buku pengetahuan sejarah dari perpustakaan.

"Aku tidak mau. Tidak minat." ucapnya cemberut.

"Semakin kau bergerak maka tali yang mengikatmu makin erat, nah silahkan kalau mau mencoba."

"Kau...! Awas kau ya!" geramnya. Lalu aku membalas ucapannya dan melangkah ke dapur, "Terserah."

Hari demi hari berlalu selama aku bekerja sebulan di kediaman Tuan & Nyonya Besar dan kejahilan 'Anak Setan' juga banyak dan makin sering berlaku dan selalu mengincarku, pernah melembar bola bisbol lansung tepat ke wajahku (argh), mengobrak-abrik hasil pekerjaanku, dan lebih menyebalkan lagi meminta maaf polosnya di depan orangtuanya atas kesalahanku yang sebenarnya atas keusilannya.

Juga aku mengenal seorang pria yang selalu mengawasi aku atau setiap orang di rumah ini dan dia amat dingin padaku, apalagi insiden pengacungan pistol tepat di kepalaku, sangat-sangat dingin dan workaholic. Si kepala orange selalu memanggilnya 'Si Keparat Putih'. Penampilannya yang sangar dan dingin disembunyikan dari wajahnya yang memakai masker hitam itu sangat kontras dengan warna rambutnya yang putih keperakan. Pria yang menjadi andalan dan tangan kanan Nyonya & Tuan besar.

Entahlah, aku sara ada kemiripan dengan keluarga Uchiha. Uchiha lagi-lagi-lagi...aku dikelilingi orang-orang workaholic.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hal yang Tak Terduga

 _Hallo, good readers yang masih setia menanti dan membaca fanfict saya... T-T maafkan saya sudah lama ga update cerita ini karena kehabisan ide... wkwkwkwk... ga kok sekarang ada..._

 _Lansung saja, selamat membaca..._

 _Review ya kesalahan dan pendapatnya..._

Sakura POV.

Hari yang cukup melelahkan mengerjakan urusan dapur dan mengasuh anak sekaligus. Tapi suatu kesenangan tersendiri bisa membantu Paman Asuma lebih dekat dengan Kurenai's sensei. Tuan muda Yahiko juga sudah mau diajak kompromi dengan pembantu-pembantu bekerja disini, ulah keusilannya sudah mulai berkurang dn diganti lebih banyak aktivitas _out-bound_ bersama teman-teman dan belajar. Bahkan menyenangkan rasanya Tuan muda Yahiko membawa teman-teman sekolahnya ke rumah untuk bermain dan belajar.

Hari ini mereka datang untuk bermain PS bersama di kamar Yahiko, aku ingat teman-teman Tahiko yang selalu dibawanya ke rumah, mereka adalah Nagato si rambut merah dan Konan si rambut biru. Terdengar seruan-seruan dari dalam kamar saat aku mau mengantarkn cemilan ke kamar Yahiko.

"Permisi, bolehkah saya mengganggu Tuan?" ucapku serasa mengetuk pintu kamarnya

"Masuklah Kak, tidak mengganggu kok." serunya dari dalam

Aku membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Nagato dan Yahiko bermain PS dengan seriusnya dan Konan membaca komik di samping mereka.

"Saya membawakan cemilan dan minuman untuk Tuan dan rekan-rekan Tuan." ucapku sambil meletakkannya di depan mereka. Lansung disambut oleh Yahiko yang meminum jus dari gelas yang baru saja 'ku letakkan di depannya.

"Kebetulan yang diharapkan, aku sangat haus. Lapar juga." katanya sambil mengambil cemilan dari piring.

"Kenapa tak bilang dari tadi?" bisikku padanya, seraya tertawa kecil.

"Aku mengerjakan pr sama Nagato dan Konan. Aku lupa, hahaha..."

"Terimakasih makanan dan minumannya, K-Kakak." ucap Nagato sambil tersenyum.

"Wah sudah mau memanggilku kakak, terimakasih Nagato-sama dan Konan-sama." Ucapku bak pelayan resmi.

Lansung disambut tawa mereka yang membahana di udara, aku juga ikut tertawa.

Selesai mengantar kepergian Nagato dan Konan aku kembali ke dapur untuk bersih-bersih sebentar, sebentar lagi juga Paman Asuma akan datang setelah kencannya bersama Kurenai'sensei. Saat aku sedang mencuci piring yang tadi bekas cemilan, ada suara interupsi dari belakang badanku secara misterius dan dingin.

"Bolehkah aku mengganggumu, Haruno-san?" ucap Kakashi.

"Tentu. Ada apa Hatake-san?" ucapku sambil mencuci tanganku, dan kemudian berbalik menghadapnya.

"Aku diberitahukan untuk memanggilmu ke ruangan Nyonya." ujarnya dengan nada yang datar.

"Oh, terimakasih sudah memberitahuku." Ucapku padanya seraya melangkahkan kaki keruangan kerja Nyonya

"Mm, tunggu." Ujarnya lagi menghadapku,"Bisakah kita kapan-kapan bicara? Hanya sekedar akrab saja."

"Tentu Hatake-san."

Bicara dengan orang seperti dia membuatku seperti tidak punya emosi juga, nada bicaranya datar sedatar lantai, tida ada emosi di dalamnya, juga mimik wajahnya, seakan-akan mengatakan 'kita-perlu-bicara-atau-aku-yang-menyeretmu' . Astaga, aku mulai lagi dengan pikiran jelekku.

Aku mengetuk ruangan Nyonya Tsunade, perlahan. Terdengar sautan dari dalam menyuruhku masuk.

"Selamat sore, Nyonya. Apakah anda memanggil saya?" ucapku seraya memberi penghormatan.

"Duduklah nak Haruno. Aku ingin mengevaluasi pekerjaanmu." Katanya.

 _Mengevaluasi? Pekerjaanku?... apa kesalahan yang ku perbuat?_ Aku duduk di kursi yang diperintahkan, mencoba senyum senyaman mungkin, tapi tak bisa, malah senyum kaku yang ku tampilkan.

 _"_ Aku sangat senang dengan hasil pekerjaanmu, nak Haruno. Pelayan-pelayanku semakin giat bekerja dengan senangnya, temen-temen sekolahnya juga menyukainya, tentu biaya kenakalannya semakin berkurang, aku mau tahu bagaimana kau bisa merubah 'Anak-Setannya-Jiraya' itu?" ujarnya

"Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa, Nyonya. Hanya mengajaknya bermain seperti anak biasanya." ucapku dengan sopan. _'Anak-Setannya-Jiraya'?_ ahahaha... ada-ada saja Nyonya ini...

"Benarkah? Hmmm... apapun caramu itu selama tidak menyakiti Yahiko, aku setuju denganmu. Ini gajimu bulan ini, beserta bonus mengasuh Yahiko." katanya menyerahkan amplop padaku.

"Tidak perlu repot, Nyonya. Anda sudah memberiku pekerjaan itu sudah cukup buatku, aku tidak mengasuh Tuan Muda Yahiko, Nyonya, hanya mengajaknya bermain saja." Aku menyerahkan amplop itu lagi padanya.

"Terimalah sebagai ucapan terimakasihku padamu. Pekerjaan dan perasaanku semakin bersemangat karena perubahan sikap Yahiko."

"Nyonya terlalu bermurah hati. Ini lebih dari seharusnya saya kerjakan."

"Ambil amplop ini dan bersenang-senanglah. Terus pantau Yahiko ya..."

Akhirnya kau mengambil amplop dari Nyonya Tsunade dan berterimakasih padanya sebelum keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

 _'ambil amplop ini dan bersenang-senanglah...'_

Bagaimana aku mau bersenang-senang? Huff... aku tak kepikiran sama sekali mau berbuat apa, huhhh...

 _brakk..._ tanpa memperhatikan jalan aku menabrak orang yang ingin ku hindari dirumah ini.

"Hati-hati, Nona Haruno."

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Hatake. Permisi." ucapku pamit untuk pergi.

"Em, tunggu. Bagaimana kalau kita minum bersama malam ini?" ujarnya sebelum kepergianku

"A, saya kira anda tak ada waktu untuk itu."

"Kebetulan sekali aku tak ada ativitas hari ini, bagaimana kalau makan malam bersama atau sekedar minum kopi bersama? Apakah Haruno-san keberatan?"

Aku berpikir sekilas, mungkin cuma mau mengakrabkan diri saja antarpelayan di rumah ini mengingat jabatannya menjadi tangan kanan rumah ini.

"Baiklah, saya akan menemani anda."

"Tak perlu formal begitu" ia mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan, "Kakashi, panggil begitu."

Aku menyambut jabatan tangannya dan menggoyangkannya, "Kalau begitu panggil saya, Sakura."

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu jam 7 tepat di taman kota."

"Oke, sampai bertemu nanti malam, Kakashi."

Aku seperti menemani makan seorang presiden, melihat cara makan dan obrolan yang kami lakukan, huff... sama sekali monoton, dan gaya makan itu, seperti di zaman abad pertengahan bangsawan kelas atas, padahal menu makan malamnya sama sekali bukan hidangan mewah, hanya semangkuk salad.

Lebih baik aku menolak ajakannya tadi...

"Sakura, apakah makanannya tidak enak?" tanyanya sangat datar dan formal

"Tidak, Kakashi. Makanannya tidak salah."ujarku sambil menatap piringku

"Apakah ada sesuatu yg salah? Atau kepikiran sesuatu?"

Aku mendengus kesal dalam hati, _yeah, dirimu dan segala sesuatu tentangmu salah,_ kemudian aku menyunggingkan senyuman tak menunjukan masalah.

"Tidak, hanya mengingat sesuatu. Oh ya, bagaimana pertama kali kau bekerja pada Tuan dan Nyonya?" usahaku membuka obrolan.

"Biasa seperti karyawan lainnya. Aku tak mau membahas urusan pekerjaan diluar waktu pekerjaan."

Jlebb... tamat sudah usaha 'ku.

Aku berharap waktu akan cepat berlalu dan aku bisa menenggelamkan diriku di kasur dan melupakan saat ini terjadi. Pantesan pria seperti dia jarang bersama wanita selama aku bekerja di rumah Tuan Jiraya dan Nyonya Tsunade. Entahlah tapi aku berasumsi begitu.

Setelah aku melihatnya selesai dan mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu dengan cara di abad pertengahan, _aku mendengus kesal dalam hati_ , aku berusaha pamit dengan alasan yg bisa kupikirkan saat ini.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu?" tawarnya

"Ah, tak perlu Kakashi, aku pasti merepotkanmu."

"Tentu tidak, akan menyenangkan bila kita bisa pulang bersama."

"Nanti pasti pacarmu cemburu dan aku akan dikaitkan dengan perusak hubungan orang."

"Aku tak punya pacar maupun kekasih."

Oh My God, telak... jleb... Kakashi menang lagi. Aku mencoba untuk tidak membosankan lagi.

"Benarkah? Wah... sangat disayangkan sekali para wanita itu. " ujarku pelan

"Kau mau jadi kekasih ku?" ujarnya lagi. _Huhh..? apoa?_

"Hahahaha... Jangan menggodaku, ada-ada saja kau ini." ucapku lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau tawaran ku berlaku?" tanyanya

"Aku bukan wanita gampangan, Kakashi, kalau kau mau bermain saja."

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalanin dulu? Berikan aku kesempatan."

"Hanya saja hubungan tanpa perasaan tidak akan menarik perhatianku, Tuan. Aku akan fokus pada tujuanku dulu."

"Setelah tujuanmu selesai, mau kah kau mempertimbangkan penawaranku?"

"Baiklah, Kakashi. Terserah padamu."

"Oh ya, arah rumahmu dimana? Aku mau mengantarmu pulang..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _Hallo good readers, lama tak berjumpa lagi, saya bingung mau melanjutkan fanfic ini dengan subtema apa wkwkwk... (Author dimarahi Nyonya Tsudane, kena Chidori Kakashi, dipukul ala Sakura dan Yahiko, dibakar api Asuma, dst sampe kebawa alam mimpi) T.T_

 _Lansung saja, selamat membaca, jangan lupa Review ya_ _Arigatou_

Normal POV.

Setelah tiga bulan lamanya Sakura bekerja di kediaman Nyonya Tsunade mengasuh Yahiko dan menjadi asisten pamannya, Asuma, tiba-tiba kantor penyelidikan meminta Sakura untuk datang atas perintah dari atasannya, Obito Uchiha, sangat mengejutan sekaligus menarik baginya. Sesuai waktu dan tempat yang telah di tentukan mereka bertemu layaknya dua orang yang saling membenci melakukan kudeta sementara.

"Selamat malam, Kepala, sangat mengejutkan kau tiba-tiba memanggilku saat masa cutiku sedang berlansung." ucap Sakura penuh penekanan suara tiap kata.

"Aku tak mempunyai pilihan lain, Pink, kantor sedang kacau sekarang, masa cutimu ditarik kembali oleh Ketua sendiri." ucapnya acuh tak acuh.

"Benarkah, kaubilang segalanya akan beres ditanganmu-"

"Aku tak mau membahasnya lagi, Pink, kau masuk mulai besok dan bantu aku dalam memburu intinya." Uujar Obito sambil pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

"Bagaimana aku berhenti dari pekerjaanku sekarang? Huff... rumit sekali si keparat Obito itu, sepertinya aku butuh bantuan paman."

Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil mencoba menelepon seseorang dari handphonenya.

Normal POV. end

Asuma POV.

 _Bagaimana aku mengatakannya pada Tuan Yahiko? Melelahkan saja, Sakura sedang sibuk sekarang di balik mejanya dengan ulah si Uchiha brengsek itu, ah tidak-semua Uchiha tak sebrengsek Obito itu... Untung saja Nyonya bisa maklum dengan alasanku yang sesuai... huuufff..._ menghela napas panjang.

"Paman, kau melihat kakak? Aku tak melihatnya dari tadi." ucap Yahiko sambil menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu keluar dapur.

 _Tepat sasaran._

"Ah itu, aku lupa memberitahumu, Tuan. Sakura ada urusan penting sehingga beberapa lama ia tak bisa bekerja disini." ucapku sambil menimang-nimang pertanyaan yang selanjutnya oleh Tuan 'Setan' ini.

"Dia tidak berpamitan padaku... menyebalkan. Mengapa dia pergi, apa alasannya paman?" penasaran.

"Sakura sedang ada pekerjaan di daerah asalnya yang membuatnya pergi dalam waktu lama, pekerjaannya cukup rumit dan saya tak tahu apa pekerjaan itu, Tuan."

"Baiklah... aku akan balik ke kamarku." ucapnya sedih, tak bersemangat, dan layu.

 _Aku tak tahu apa yang kuucapan ini benar atau salah, sehingga mengakibatkan Tuan ini sedih, hmm... cepatlah pulang Sakura, aku tak mau 'Anak Setan' ini berulah lagi._

Asuma POV. end

Normal POV.

Sakura berdiri tepat di depan gedung pencakar langit kantornya berada-lebih tepatnya kantornya berada di bawah gedung pencakar langit itu berada. Melihat sekelilingnya dengan santainya, lalu melangkah masuk kedalam gedung. Ia masuk ke sebuah ruangan sempit yang bertuliskan 'Telepon Umum' di depan pintu masuknya, mengangkat telepon dan menekan sejumlah kode. Dan sebuah lift kecil terbuka tanpa diketahui banyak orang, ia masuk dan sampai pada tujuannya.

Kantornya yang sangat sibuk dengan orang lalu-lalang kesana kemari tanpa mempedulikan kehadirannya. Ia menemui _receptionist_ yang sedang berbicara di telepon dengan genitnya.

"Baiklah, Ino, katakan pada Kepala aku sudah datang." ucap Sakura sambil membunyian bel yang ada di meja.

"Sebentar sayang, aku ada pekerjaan..." ucapnya pada orang yang ditelponnya sambil menekan tombol biru disebelah laptopnya, "Ayolah Saku, mengertilah aku yang sedang kasmaran ini, lansung saja kembali ke mejamu dan urus semuanya."

"Terimakasih, Ino. Jangan sampai kau ketahuan lagi." balas Sakura,"Itu tak 'kan terjadi Saku, dan jangan ingatkan aku hal memalukan itu." ujar Ino cemberut.

Sakura tertawa kecil sambil meninggalkannya. Dan lansung bertemu Obito di ruangan bironya bekerja, bersama dengan rekan-rekannya.

"Kami sudah menunggumu sekitar lima menit yang lalu, waktu yang panjang sebelum aku menjelaskan kasusnya, Pink." ucapnya agak kasar.

"Maaf, Kepala. Aku baru saja mengerti bahwa masa cutiku ditarik kembali." ujar Sakura tenang duduk di bangku yang disediakan.

"Baiklah kita mulai kasusnya.."

Normal POV. end

Sakura POV.

 _Huft... kantor memang sedang sibuk sekali sekarang, kasus-kasusnya pun membanjiri mejaku tanpa henti, oh ayolah, bahkan mengambil kopi dari mesin kopi juga tak bisa. Menjelang akhir tahun banyak sekali permasalaan terjadi. Dan yang paling mengesalkan lagi sebagian besar kasusku berputar di perusahaan Uchiha lagi dan lagi. Pajak-akutansi keuangan-persediaan gudang, oh ayolah... ini semuanya berhubungan dengan kinerja kantor pajak, mengapa kasusnya malah ke kantor penyelidikan kriminal? Bukan divisiku..._

"Pink, dari tadi kau banyak menghela napas. Apakah ada masalah?" tanya dari Tenten dari divisi pelayanan masyarakat.

"Kasus Uchiha lagi, Tenten. Semua ini mebuatku sakit kepala." ujarku sambil mendaratkan kepalaku ke tumpukan kertas bewarna krem gelap itu.

"Hahaha... kau harus semangat, Pink. Ini 'kan bagian perusahaan Uchiha juga." ujarnya sambil menyerahkan cangkir kertas berisi kopi padaku dan aku mengucapkan terimakasih secara halus.  
"Aku ingin kasus yang kutangani seperti biasanya, pemberontakan, penculikan, perampokan, pembunuhan-"  
"Baiklah, ini hanya sementara. Jalani saja seakan kau mengerjakannya dengan mata tertutup." ujarnya lagi.

"Harusnya mereka meminta bantuan kepolisian, bukan kantor kepengawalan." gerutuku sambil kembali mengetik di depan layar laptop kembali.

 _Benar juga, kantor ini milik Uchiha Madara yang memiliki sebagian besar saham juga di Mangekyou Group. T.T Uanglah segalanya yang mengatur... kekuasaan juga memperlancar jalannya peredaran uang._

Tiba-tiba pak Kepala masuk keruangan divisiku mengagetkan beberapa orang yang sedang serius bekerja, termasuk aku, dengan hentakan tangannya di meja kayu coklat di depan.

"Lambat sekali kalian bekerja, pelakunya bisa saja sudah melarikan diri lagi ke luar wilayah negara. Perusahaan ini akan turun kinerjanya jika kalian tidak bisa menangani kasus seperti ini." ujarnya menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"Tapi, Kepala, kita belum mendapatkan bukti untuk menahan tersangka kasus penggelapan pajak itu, dan bagian perpajakan mereka sama sekali terlihat baik-baik saja." ujar salah seorang rekannya.

"Jika terlihat baik-baik saja, mana mungkin mereka meminta kita untuk melakukan penyelidikan. Pakai otak kalian sekarang, kerahkan semua tenaga dan semua kepintaran kalian dalam kasus ini. Dalam delapan jam kedepan aku mau laporannya sudah ada di ruanganku secara lengkap. Segera bekerja!" perintahnya.

"Baik, Kepala." ujar semua orang di ruangan dengan serentaknya.

 _Aku rasa aku takkan pulang ke rumah lagi hari ini, oh kejamnya Kepala bagian kami bak malaikat pencabut nyawa._

Sakura POV. end

Kakashi POV.

 _Astaga, semua pekerjaan ini menjemukan sekali... Rasanya aku ingin keluar bersenang-senang dan menghabiskan waktuku dengan tumpukan buku kesukaanku sekarang. Orang sering mengatakan aku kaku dan formal, image itu hanya untuk formalitas saja..._

Setiap manusia memiliki emosi sebagai manusia bukan, hufff... sehabis memberikan tutorial pada junior bawahanku di tepat yang telah ditentukan, aku berjalan-jalan di sepinya malam dengan pakaian santai. Tak terasa aku telah berjalan 2 km dari tempat semula... Dan semua perjalanan itu disertai pikiran-pikiran tentang formalitas, profesional dan kesibukan.

 _Dan Tuan Muda 'Setan' itu kembali berulah..._

Wanita pengasuhnya-maaf... maksudku Sakura-menghilang tanpa kabar sama sekali... hampir satu bulan lamanya, dan hal tersebut membuat seluruh orang di kediaman Tuan Jiraya dan Nyonya Tsunade kembali menjerit kesal... Ada hal yang misterius dari wanita itu dan identitasnya terkesan biasa-biasa saja. Dan yang membuatku tertarik adalah-

Trlililitttt... trttt...trililitttt... Handphone-ku berbunyi di saku celanaku dn membuatku kesal dengan identitas pemanggilnya,

"Ya, ada apa?" ucapku tanpa basa-basi.

Dan masalah dimulai, orang disebrang sana-yang sedang kuajak bicara-mengoceh tentang masalah yang tidak bisa ia selesaikan dan menambahkan pendapat pribadinya lebih banyak dari pada logikanya.  
"Dengar, aku tidak mau mencampuri masalahmu, junior. Dan aku tidak ingin diganggu sama sekali." ucapku ketus.

"Tapi, Senpai, hal ini menyangkut perusahaan Uchiha Madara, dan ini-"  
"Tutup mulutmu dan matikan teleponnya, aku ada urusan sebentar." Ucapku sambil segera berlari menemui objek yang menarik buatku.

 _Sakura.  
_ Apa yang sedang dilakukannya tengah malam begini dengan pakaian formal itu? Siapa dua orang disampingnya itu? Wanita bercepol dua dan wanita pirang yang sedang memoleskan pewarna bibir dengan cermin kecilnya.

 _Hmm... Sepertinya benar pendapat Nyonya Tsunade, ada yang tak beres dengan wanita ini._

Kakashi POV. end


End file.
